creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ Gardening Dear LOLSKELETONS, Hi, my name is T.J and I am new to the creepypasta community. I was very excited to write a creepypasta and have it on the wiki page. I saved the link as a note only to click on it and find out that it was deleted. I'm pretty sure it had proper grammar but I don't know why it was removed. The story was called: Gardening {unrev} If you deny this request to get it back up, is there a way you could copy the original story and send it to me? I'm kind of proud of my first creepypasta. Catofdeath666 (talk) 02:38, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Catofdeath666 A.K.A T.J :This story seemed to have some promise, but really went nowhere. You went from doing some gardening, to seeing mangled forms around you. This has the potential to be a decent read, but it lacks substance, any real buildup or crescendo. I would suggest adding a good deal more and being more descriptive with the environment around the protagonist. Maybe the peculiar sounds the plants may make as the character approached them pre-gardening, for example. Try posting it in the Writer's Workshop when you get things ironed out. Here's the link http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Writer%27s_Workshop :TL;DR - You need to bridge point A (gardening) with point B (bodies). :Here's a pastebin link to your story http://tny.cz/65462344 :Mystreve (talk) 13:28, April 10, 2014 (UTC) The Ultimate Pasta Hello! I do not understand why my pasta has been deleted. I have read the minimum quality standards and have tried to follow it. Considering it was the first horror story I have invented, I was quite terrible. If you HAD to delete it, then explain below. Andrewthecomedian483 (talk) :Is this even finished? I don't think this is finished. Please don't contribute unfinished pastas. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:43, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me sir, but my pasta was indeed finished. Stop denying everything and making up excuses. Andrewthecomedian483 (talk) 18:49, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :It doesn't really matter if you didn't intend for this to come across as unfinished. It's just so underdeveloped that it seems that way. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:25, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Cliché.AVI Hi, Mystreve. You deleted my creepypasta "Cliché.AVI" because it was in violation of the 'No spin-off rule'. However, it was parody of the creepypasta cliché page and only included established characters because that page includes them. I don't believe I was parodying the stories themselves and I therefore argue that I am not in violation of this rule. It is cliché because its purpose is to be so and is therefore well written as a cliché. Maybe well written is the wrong term but at least it's spelt and paragraphed correctly. It also serves as an example of what not to do so I think it has a use. Thanks :) From J.P.Sh J.P.Sh (talk) 12:03, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :Although it is still spin-offish in its content, you yourself have listed additional problems that uphold this deletion. Cliché stories are deleted on this site for obvious reasons. "No one wants to read them" being on top of that particular totem pole. You also said that it serves as an example of what not to do, so why should it even be here in the first place? :Mystreve (talk) 12:44, April 10, 2014 (UTC) It should be here as a joke. I also can't see anything additional that I've given you to support your argument. There's plenty of joke pastas on this wiki that have been well received due to their intentional bad writing. I'm just not seeing your point. It's cliché for the sake of cliché and it makes light of the badly written pastas. I think you took my "what not to do" comment too literally; this isn't some sort of warning, it's an example of how pastas turn out if they're not well thought out. Thanks again :) − J.P.Sh (talk) 12:56, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :All I did was relay what you wrote back to you. If you want to post intentionally bad and/or comedic material, go to this link.http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Trollpasta_Wiki Creepypasta is not the place for that kind of material. :Also, do not change a deletion appeal heading once an administrator has already reviewed the story. :Mystreve (talk) 13:05, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :I thought it was the review status of the appeal and therefore thought it was justified if I'd added something new. My mistake :) Fair enough; didn't know that website existed :) Cheers :J.P.Sh (talk) 13:04, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I don't understand your first sentence and wasn't aware of that website. You sir are a bit passive aggressive. I already addressed my lack of knowledge on the review status to your colleague so you don't need to type about that again. Please lighten up :) J.P.Sh (talk) 13:13, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Well now that's just immature :P I'll leave you alone now since you don't want to play any longer J.P.Sh (talk) 13:32, April 10, 2014 (UTC) DED.exe You deleted my thing for nothing it was quite descriptive please undelete this. :Denied for not following the deletion appeal guidelines above. Also, your story was a barely readable jumble with no real story. Please develop, proofread and submit to the Writer's Workshop for peer review. Here is the link http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Writer%27s_Workshop :Mystreve (talk) 13:11, April 10, 2014 (UTC) The Chef Hello, you have deleted my Creepypasta entitiled 'The Chef' and I understand why. I have made major improvements for spelling and grammer, and I have proof-read it around three times. If you can undelete the page, I will edit it with my fully updated version of my Creepypasta. Thank you, Limac. Supernamek (talk) 17:28, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :If you have an improved copy, submit it to the Writer's Workshop for review, then perhaps it may make it to the main page. I'm not restoring a previously denied story. Here is the WW link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Writer%27s_Workshop :Mystreve (talk) 17:31, April 10, 2014 (UTC) untitled LOLSKELETONS deleted my story 'Happy to see you' I am pretty sure there was nothing wrong with it. I went through it a few times and couldn't find any faults. Everyone talks to says it is fine!! I don't know what rule it breaks.. anyways I hope I did this right.. You deleted "OPEN THE DOOR" because the ramblings of a madman weren't "up to par" yeah it was scribbled nonsense but if you read the fucking story IT MAKES SENSE THAT THE GUY ENDS UP NUTS WRITING NONSENSE IN HIS JOURNAL Why dont you read more than four lines before you decide whether or not something is "Low quality" jackass :Automatically denied for failure to sign post and create a section header. :I can see what you were going for, but the execution was really bad. I didn't delete it just because of the terribly-written nonsense portions (though the writing was pretty sloppy throughout); my main reason for deleting it is that it's a really generic journal-style pasta involving a scientific experiment, people going insane as a result of said experiment, and the whole "scribblings of a mad-man" thing is a cliché in itself. Journalpastas are hard enough to pull off well as it is. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:12, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Speak of the Devil Greetings! I checked the standards again after my "Speak of the Devil" was deleted initially, and I made some adjustments and re-posted. Now it's gone again. Can you tell me why? I like it! James E Prescott (talk) 07:03, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :Restored. However, I did mark it for editing review. You tend to overuse commas and some of the word usage in the story seemed shaky. Nothing some light editing can't fix though. :Mystreve (talk) 12:20, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I'll look at the story again myself and try to fix it if I can. James E Prescott (talk) 19:43, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Piercing Silence All editing mistakes have been fixed. No violations of the quality standards have been violated. --Poshact (talk) 00:21, April 12, 2014 (UTC)Poshact :As a matter of fact, there were. This story is completely cliche. :Misunderstood kid burns his idiotic drunk parents. Not very interesting at all. Sorry. :The only sort of cool thing was the school transformation, but it isn't enough to keep this story afloat. :Mystreve (talk) 15:24, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ----------------------- No cliches were apparent in this creepypasta, according to the page of general cliches of creepypastas (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Wiki:Creepy_Clich%C3%A9s#General_Clich.C3.A9s). Regardless of the list, i fail to understand how this story comes off as cliche. The list of cliches does not come close to the plot in my story (except for #14, if the story was narrated in first person). Please enlighten me of some popular/semi-popular pastas that my plot seems to emulate. With respect, --Poshact (talk) 18:25, April 12, 2014 (UTC)Poshact :#That list is not an official or complete list of creepypasta clichés. Please do not treat it as such. :#Jeff the Killer, for one. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:12, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ----------------------------- Expected only one example. "Because it's popular, and one's story is a tad similar to the popular creepypasta, it is an automatic cliche." Of course, more popular and accredited pasta-makers would never be flagged of this, unless it is a blatant parody. My story is obviously not a parody. Mysteve, why is the story uninteresting to you? Instead of just saying it's boring because of your generalized statement ("Misunderstood kid burns his idiotic drunk parents.") of the 'theme', tell me what elements and diction I use that is both beneficial and non-beneficial to the story. One-sided criticism will not help me whatsoever. This also apples to LOLSKELETONS. :If you'd like actual criticism, I suggest posting this in the Writer's Workshop forum. That isn't the purpose of deletion appeal. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:58, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Quick Silver Hey, I was just wondering as to why my creepypasta Quick Silver was deleted, I thought it was good, grammar and spelling were fine, I didn't see any issues with it, and even had a friend read it over to check for errors before I posted it. So I'd just like to know why it was deleted to that I might fix whatever you saw that was wrong with it and reupload. MissDoubleDare666 (talk) 14:55, April 12, 2014 (UTC)Miss D :Huge wall of text. You might've written the best piece of material ever, but I wouldn't know; I don't read walls of text. And I'm not alone. :Try separating into paragraphs, then re-submitting it to the Writer's Workshop for review. Here is the link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Writer's_Workshop :Mystreve (talk) 15:29, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Anonymous Person Don't think I'm ready to give up and contest this. You see, this story surely must meet quality standards because it is descriptive and has little to no cliches in it, nor does it spin-off or rip-off anything whatsoever, to what I've accounted for. It's descriptive, in which most other Creepypastas aren't anymore, and it features a mysterious antagonist that doesn't rip-off any other character as far as I've seen. Oh, and if you can find a real reason as to why the story was deleted, tell me why. Lucky for you, I had a back-up plan.Requiem of Ice (talk) 19:32, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :No, lucky for you. It is your story, after all. :Anyway, I myself found it to be boring. The build-up is slow and inane, the protagonist is a complete idiot, the antagonist couldn't even scare a baby, and the ending was just kind of blah. I will restore it though, because someone else might like it. :Mystreve (talk) 14:22, April 13, 2014 (UTC) There, Their, and They're my creepypasta was recently deleted, and i would like to have it back, along with all the mistakes, so i can fix them and keep it permanently on this wikki, much appreciated. LabyrinthLillith (talk) 14:17, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :Here you go http://tny.cz/dedeac3c. Next time keep a copy stored locally on your computer, cloud or wherever. :Anyway, I suggest adding much more detail to the story. As it stands, it reads like every other school revenge kill everyone story. Try working out the details and post it in the Writer's Workshop for peer review. Here is the link http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Board:Writer%27s_Workshop. :Mystreve (talk) 14:34, April 13, 2014 (UTC) No Questions Asked Hello, I am wondering why my page No Questions Asked was deleted. After looking over my draft, I found no grammatical or spelling mistakes in it. If you have found any, could you me tell them so that I can clean up my mistakes. This would be much appreciated. Also, if it is about the mistakes, is it possible for me to fix the mistakes, and the pasta to go back up? And you also help me with something unrelated to this? I you can, come on to my talk page and I'll see you there. Thanks --Average Joe (talk) 07:13, April 14, 2014 (UTC)VeryAverageJoe :Lots of spelling and grammar mistakes. The dialogue among the speakers is really bad as well. :Mystreve (talk) 13:26, April 14, 2014 (UTC) My Kingdom Hearts Hello. I saw that you deleted my creepypasta that I just posted due to it being too cliche, apparently. However, I have not yet seen one where it is set in a dream, and the whole point of the first paragraph was to dismiss the cliche's. I specifically did not go overboard with all the "evil monsters" and "bloody corpses" stuff. Aside from that, there are very few creepypastas of the Kingdom Hearts series, and I had felt it could use some variety. If someone came searching just for a KH creepypasta and hadn't really read many before, they wouldn't even know it's a cliche, especially when the aforementioned first paragraph averts many of the cliche's. I'd tell you that it actually is based on a dream I had, with some details changed, but I doubt you'd find that plausible lol. Regardless, if you don't find it worthy of restoring, I would at least like the text and formatting itself back, so that I may post it elsewhere, though hopefully you'll find it okay. If you wish, I can go back to it and modify or remove some of the cliche's that are indeed present. Primarch Dysley (talk) 19:36, April 14, 2014 (UTC) I'll start reading from the beginning. Now let me tell you what's bad here: -The story being self-aware that it's a creepypasta automatically kills any possibility of the reader getting immersed in the story. Never mention something like the fact that it's a creepypasta, or reference any other pastas. -Suddenly I RUINED EVERYBODY'S LIVES. Man, that was sudden, and not in a good sense. Plot twists are alright, but when they take a turn towards the angsty, they seem like a cheap attempt to make the reader feel something. And it doesn't work. At least I saw nothing that could hint it. -Hmmmm...I feel it lacks something. Not sure what...maybe it's a better explanation of what you had done. Being vague works at times, here it didn't. Correct those points, and then pass it to me through my talk page. Use a site like pastebin.com to store it and pass me the URL. I'll check it again. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:04, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Humanity lost My story got deleted a few weeks ago, and I would like tom know why. It was decently written, had a few positive reviews (and nothing negative), It was not a spin off of anything (although, to be fair, it does seem a lot like some of these other pastas), and it had very few grammatical errors. If possible I would like to get another opinion on whether or not this should have been deleted. humanity, lost That is all Johnathen stuart (talk) 00:54, April 15, 2014 (UTC)